


never guessed it would be this hard

by CreatePeaceFromChaos



Series: Like A Missile On A Mission (I'm A Force That You Will Dread) [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, Angst, Chronic Pain, Dying Will Flames (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Sawada Iemitsu Being an Idiot, Sentinel/Guide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29072796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatePeaceFromChaos/pseuds/CreatePeaceFromChaos
Summary: The Arcobaleno curse had a horrible, horrible impact on the established Sentinel-Guide bond between Fon and his Guide, his lovely, deadly Viper.They both manage as best they can, with a little help along the way.(Part of my KHR Sentinel/Guide AU)
Relationships: Fon/Mammon | Viper
Series: Like A Missile On A Mission (I'm A Force That You Will Dread) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853503
Comments: 2
Kudos: 149





	never guessed it would be this hard

**Author's Note:**

> Title from “It’s So Hard To Let You Go” by Jonathan Butler

He let himself into his Guide’s bedroom and crawled into bed with them, curling up tight and pressing his face into their indigo hair. Viper stirred slightly, but relaxed almost immediately. Fon nuzzled closer, taking in their familiar, beloved scent, and then he too relaxed as their bond – faded from what it used to be, but still present – resonated with his Guide’s love and trust.

He’d just come back from a harsh mission for the Triads, and he wanted nothing more than to wallow in his Guide’s presence, but the gods-damned curse upon them meant everything was muffled – his senses, his Guide’s empathy, their bond, even their spirit guides!

He _hated it_ with a fervency stronger than any other. He longed for the days before Luce had betrayed them, longed for the days during which he could wrap himself around his Guide and just _bask_ in their presence and the bond between them.

Viper sighed, turning to grasp the front of his sleep-shirt – usual layers discarded by the dresser – and then cuddling closer.

“Stop thinking so hard,” they mumbled. “You’re just going to get grumpy again.”

“My apologies, my love,” Fon whispered back, and kissed the top of Viper’s head. He gripped his Guide in turn, pressing their foreheads together and closing his eyes as he took a few moments to just breathe.

He drifted to sleep before long, relaxing in his Guide’s company as he always did.

In the morning, no one seemed surprised to see Fon by Viper’s side, simply nodding politely to the both of them as they made their way to Squalo’s office. Viper had to take two weeks so that they and Fon could go check on the little Alpha pair in Namimori, and that meant negotiating with Squalo. While Viper could, technically, leave their contract at any time, they felt a need to be with the Varia. Even with the Sky-Guide locked away and the Rain-Sentinel assassin slowly going insane from his separation, the Varia was running smoothly, and part of that was due to Viper’s – and occasionally Fon’s, when he could spare it – time and presence.

“Voiii, what do you want, miser?” Squalo barked half-heartedly at the Mist, who simply floated closer and settled on the desk. Tiny hands came out from beneath their cloak, settling on the Rain’s forearm. Squalo relaxed slowly as Viper used what little empathy they could access to help soothe the pain of being forcibly separated from his Guide.

Fon could not begrudge the other Sentinel for what little comfort Viper could bring him – it was bad enough having to leave Viper’s side with their bond and abilities as muffled as they were, even for short periods of time, and so he couldn’t even begin to imagine how much Squalo had to be suffering.

When Tsuna was a little older, and a little stronger, Fon was going to suggest bringing him to Italy to free Xanxus from whatever confinement Vongola Nono had thought up to contain a Sky-Guide. If only they could find some _proof_ of where Xanxus was being imprisoned, then they could bring it to the Italian Sentinel-Guide Council and get him released.

But that was for another time.

Fon brought his focus back to the present as Viper stepped back from Squalo, panting slightly, and Fon put a small arm around his equally-tiny Guide’s back as support and comfort.

“What do you need, Mammon?” Squalo asked tiredly, sounding slightly less strained than he had before.

“Two weeks,” Viper replied simply.

“Reason?”

“Sentinel-Guide and family business.” Viper’s reply was crisp this time, and Fon gave a gentle squeeze of their waist. “I wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t necessary, Squalo.”

“I know, I know.” Squalo heaved a sigh and rubbed the bridge of his nose tiredly. “Two weeks, huh? Granted.”

“Thank you.” Viper hesitated, and then touched Squalo’s hand lightly. He looked at them. “I am searching into a way to get Xanxus back where he belongs. We have an idea, but we need some time.” Squalo sat up straighter, eyes burning as he leaned forwards.

“What are you thinking?”

“We may know someone who can help, but they’re a bit young yet,” Fon interjected as gently as possible. “We were going to wait until they were closer to being able to help to tell you, just in case.”

“Just in case _wha—_ actually, I don’t want to know.” Squalo slumped back in his chair and waved a hand. “Plausible deniability and all that shit. Go on, take your time off. Just make sure you’re back on time, Mammon,” he added, and Viper nodded once.

“I always am.” And with nothing left to say, they and Fon left Squalo’s office.

Arriving in Namimori was accompanied by a surge of relief, as it always was, and Fon relaxed as soon as he and his Guide were swept up into the arms of the Alpha Prime pair. He embraced his great-nephew back as best he could despite his small size, fully aware of his Guide being cuddled almost aggressively by Tsuna in turn, and didn’t even attempt to protest when he was passed over to Tsuna so the young Alpha Sentinel Prime could scent him as well. Kyoya, the ridiculous boy, wrapped himself around his Sentinel, and seemed to continuously give off a sense of smug possessiveness that Fon could feel even through the strangling grip of the Arcobaleno curse.

But there was something wrong – Tsuna was fidgety, looking to be always mere seconds from taking off after a threat to his Pride or Tribe. It worried Fon immensely – but they were in public. He dared not say anything where snooping ears might hear.

So, as difficult as it was, he waited until they were safely ensconced at the house Tsuna and Kyoya shared with their mothers and had prepared for their soon-to-be-forming Pride before he spoke.

“What has you on edge, Tsuna?” he asked gently as he and Viper were cuddled by the young pair on the bed they shared. Tsuna just growled, but then he took a deep breath and proceeded to steady himself as Fon had taught him.

“My useless father called last night,” Tsuna snarled finally. He was still far from calm, but calmer than he had been. “Last time he was here he tried to _Seal me_! Mama had to discourage him from a visit without seeming like it because I was seconds away from finding a way to Italy to rip out his lying throat!”

Fon froze. So did Viper.

“Seal?” Viper asked, voice dangerously soft. “He attempted to Seal your Flames?”

“Him and his boss. Old man told me to call him Nonno,” Tsuna said with a snort. “Then I activated when I fell from a tree, and he tried to _Seal_ me!” His voice was a hiss by the end of his short explanation.

Fon felt like he couldn’t breathe through the mixed shock and outrage currently thrumming through his tiny form. He managed to find the words before Viper did, though he was hissing much like his Guide’s spirit animal and namesake.

“He attempted to Seal an _Active Sky_?!”

“Would’ve succeeded if I didn’t come online,” Tsuna mumbled, relaxing at Fon and Viper’s outrage. Kyoya, too, finally relaxed some, and it was only then that Fon realised how stressed and tense his great-nephew had been.

“I am going to rip out his balls through his _throat_ ,” Viper hissed. Fon had always admired their viciousness, and now was no exception.

“Mama and I get first preference on my so-called father,” Tsuna protested, but he was getting calmer the longer he cuddled Fon and Viper. Fon didn’t mind – it was comforting to be around an Alpha Prime, even with his gifts as suppressed as they were.

“That is fair. What about Timoteo? The man who told you to call him Nonno?” Fon clarified when Tsuna just frowned at him confusedly.

“He did it on _that man’s_ request. So he doesn’t get to last forever, but we have less evidence against him,” Tsuna said finally, still frowning a little. Fon just nodded, and snuggled closer to the two boys and his Guide.

“As you will, so it will be done, Alpha,” he murmured formally, and Tsuna relaxed entirely.

“So it will be done,” he repeated, as if savouring the words, and then smiled. It was the first time Fon had seen him actually look predatory, and it just hit the point further home – Sawada Iemitsu was not to survive past Tsuna’s majority.


End file.
